


Ice Cream

by SteelLily



Series: Red Warrior Minifics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>Mulan and Ruby going out for some ice cream. :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Once Upon a Time nor do I claim to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



"So have you had ice cream yet in all your vast new world experiences?" Ruby smirked.

Mulan's forehead knitted together, "I've had both ice and cream in our world..."

"Oh honey," Ruby slipped her arm through Mulan's and led her down the street from their place in front of Granny's.

Their pace slowed as they reached the small building nestled in the middle of a row of buildings. Mulan glanced up at the sign, "I have seen this place before: Any Given Sun...day-e?"

Ruby's smile widened even further, splitting her face in delight, "It's pronounced like Sunday and you're gonna love this. I promise. If you don't I'll...well I'm not sure cause I know you're gonna love it."

Mulan grinned in return and held the door open for Ruby to step through. A tall blonde woman looked up from behind the counter. The easy smile that slid across her face seemed to warm the otherwise chilly room. "Welcome," she beamed.

"Hi Ingrid," Ruby nodded acknowledgment still feeling a slight hesitancy around the woman.

Ingrid's face tightened only briefly before she turned her radiant smile toward Mulan, "I haven't seen you here before. Am I getting the honor of sharing ice cream with you for the first time?"

Mulan nodded. She noted Ruby's hesitancy but offered Ingrid her own shy smile in return.

"Would you both allow me the privilege to guess what you'd like? On the house of course."

Mulan felt like Ingrid was trying to apologize for something. She recognized the attempt given her own proclivity toward action over mere words. Mulan placed her hand on Ruby's arm who bristled next to her. "Thank you. That sounds very nice," Mulan smiled.

Mulan pulled Ruby to a corner of the store where they could speak in semi-privacy. She leaned close to Ruby which elicited a delighted grin from the other woman. "This Ingrid, you called her. I know I was not here for much of her situation. I do, however, know an apology when I see one. Whether she deserves forgiveness or not, she seems to be trying to earn it. Perhaps you should show her some patience."

Ruby huffed. Looking into the earnest gaze directed at her melted her heart a tiny bit and she nodded in ascent, "You have such a good heart."

Ruby quickly placed a light kiss on Mulan's lips and took a breath. She turned her attention back to Ingrid. Trying desperately to appear to have not heard the exchange, Ingrid smiled and handed a cone to Mulan and Ruby, "You ladies enjoy your day. I hope to see you back soon."

Mulan smiled and said her thanks and held the door for Ruby to exit. Ruby watched Mulan expectantly. Mulan raised an eyebrow, "What is it? Oh the ice cream."

"Yeah the ice cream," Ruby grinned.

Mulan stared at the brown scoop on the cone in her hand and took a bite. She chewed and scrunched her face.

"Shit!" Ruby exclaimed, "You gotta eat it slow. Sorry honey."

Mulan nodded in between shaking her head to dislodge the sudden pain in her head. "It's very good though. Worth the pain. As I'm finding many things are."

At this Ruby smiled and licked the strawberry ice cream in her own cone that matched the shade adorning her cheeks.


End file.
